tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Euro's Big Brother 1
The first season of Euro's Big Brother Series which premiered on the 6th of March 2014. The show was first announced on February 2014 and due to start in late February but due to Logo problems the season was delayed. On the'' 2nd of March 2014'' the start date was announced and later that day the applications opened. The applications are due to be open until the 4th of March 2014 ''with the cast being revealed on the ''5th of March 2014. The season is due to last for 23 days meaning it will start on the 6th of March 2014 and end on the 28th of March. List of Houseguests Twists *The twist was announced as "Diamonds are Forever" ''on the 6th of March at the live premier. The twist meant that houseguests would be playing for the Diamond Power of Veto instead of the Golden Power of Veto. The diamond power of veto lets the user make the renomination instead of the Head of Household. *Additionally the "''Golden Key" Twist was added. This let the Head of Household give four golden keys to the houseguests of his/her choice meaning they were immuned from being renominated from the Diamond Power of Veto twist. Summary On Day 1, the thirteen houseguests entered the house. Shortly after this the twist was announced as "Diamonds are Forever" Meaning that houseguests would be playing for the Diamond Power of Veto which allowed the Veto winner to choose the renomination and also the HoH was able to grant four houseguests immunity each week from the twist by giving them "Golden keys" The houseguests then took part in the "Wrecking ball" Head of Household where David was victorious. Later that day David chose to nominate Andalib and Cameron for eviction as Andalib was attempting to make public final 2s with the whole house and Cameron because the whole house wanted him up with Andalib. Mark and Mike who were best friends before the game labelled themselves "The Jersey Boys" and added David and Austin to the alliance to become "The Brigade of destruction" On Day 2, houseguests took part in the Veto competition Brian saved Cameron with the Diamond Power of Veto as they were in a secret alliance and he renominated Joey angering the rest of the house with plans being set up to backdoor him next week. On Day 3, Andalib was evicted from the house in a unanimous 10-0 vote. On Day 3, Jeremy won the "Minority rules" HoH competition. Jeremy had no idea who to nominate for eviction until Austin and David members of "The Brigade of Destruction" alliance told him to nominate Cameron and Janet, and then veto Janet and backdoor Brian. On Day 3, Cameron and Janet were nominated for eviction. After the nomination ceremony Cameron had an outburst towards Austin making the house wonder if the Brian backdoor could wait another week. On Day 4, houseguests competed in "Punishment Power" with Jeremy and Ty vowing to wear unitards, Janet allowing all her votes to become public for the remainder of the season and Ty giving up a spot in the Final 3 HoH if he makes it. Joey also won the ability to see next week's eviction votes. It ended with Ty winning the Diamond Power of Veto and shocking the house by using it on Cameron but then got their trust back when he renomianted Brian. Ty later explained it as a plan to get Cameron to evict Brian to ensure Brian's eviction. Because of his physical strength Brian was the second person evicted from the house by a unanimous 8-1 vote with only Cameron saving him going back on his word to Ty. On Day 5, houseguests scoured tengaged for users while playing the "Hunt me a HoH" Head of Household competition which ended with Jacob becoming victorious. Jacob had been quiet so far in the game so Austin, Jeremy, David and Mark set their sights on controlling the nominations. It ended with Janet and Cameron being nominated for eviction with the house planning to finally get rid of Cameron. On Day 6, houseguests competed in "Bank Battle" with Jacob winning the competition making him the holder of the Diamond Power of Veto and HoH. After the competition Austin was talking to David and complaining about his fellow "Brigade of Destruction" member David sparking the idea of backdooring him. At the Diamond Power of Veto ceremony Cameron was saved for the third consecutive time and David was put up in his place. Both nominees began to scramble. Austin, Mike and Mark the other three members of the Brigade of Destruction decided to appease Jacob and turn on fellow alliance member David. On Day 7, David became the third houseguest evicted from the house by a 5-3 vote with only Joey, Ty and Alicia evicting Janet. On Day 7, Jeremy won his second HoH of the season in "Battleship" where houseguests had to try and shoot down each other's battleships. Jeremy and Jacob were friends outside of the game so already had an instant alliance coming in this meant that for the third week in a row they were in control. Jeremy planned on performing another backdoor and put up Joey and Janet citing them as the least threatening. Jeremy thought Alicia would be a good target due to her constantly getting golden keys and not voting with the Janet-Jacob alliance. On Day 8, houseguests played "Bathtime" where they had to get out before the alarm went off, the competition ended with Janet being victorious. Jeremy successfully controlled the renomination and Alicia went on the block. This was followed by a huge argument between Janet and Alicia with Alicia saying inappropriate language after Janet unintentionally brought up a bad memory from Alicia's childhood. However the language was not deemed appropriate by Big Brother and Alicia was expelled from the house and Janet received a warning. On Day 10, houseguests competed in the first endurance competition of the season "As the World turns" which ended in Jacob winning his second HoH of the season. After the competition Jeremy, Jacob and Ty solidified a final three alliance, although Ty wondered if it was true or not, dividing the house in three; "The Brigade of Destruction" (Austin, Mike and Mark), the Jacob-Jeremy-Ty alliance and the consecutive nominees Joey, Janet and Cameron. Jacob again took the safe way out and nominated Janet and Cameron for eviction as he considered nominating Austin or Joey for a backdoor. On Day 11, houseguests competed in the "Stay or Play" Veto competition which saw Joey for the second time win both the HoH and Diamond Power of Veto in the same week. After consulting with his alliance they decided to take out one of "The Brigade of Destruction" as at the minute they were united so Joey was renominated for eviction in Cameron's place. On day 12, In the season's second unanimous vote Joey was sent packing and became the 1st member of the Jury. After Joey's eviction, Euro surprised the houseguests with the news that it was a double eviction. After playing "It's a Knock-out" which would have houseguests face off against each other in trivia questions about the competitions so far, Jeremy won his third HoH in a row meaning that he had been safe either with the golden key or HoH every week. Again Jeremy followed Jacob's plan from last week to put up Janet and Cameron and then veto one of them and replace the other. In "Pick up sticks" houseguests had to pick up sticks trying to pick up the final stick, Jeremy won the Diamond Power of Veto and this week went through with his alliance's plan to get rid of Austin and renominated him in Cameron's place. A shocked Austin went up to the block and although he attempted scrambling his own alliance member Mike backstabbed him as he was evicted by a vote of 3-0 (Mark and Ty did not vote) Leaving the "Jersey Boys" alone and the consecutive nominee's alone while Jacob, Jeremy and Ty lead the house. After the double eviction, Janet and Jeremy had a fight where Janet openly admitted she was after Jacob and Jeremy. On Day 13, the winning streak of the Jeremy-Jacob-Ty alliance continued as Jacob won HoH after winning "Crack a few eggs to make an omelette" he decided to keep his and Jeremy's final 4 alliance with Mike and Mark in tact by nominating Janet and Cameron again. This week they targeted Janet after she openly admitted she wanted rid of Jacob and Jeremy. While this was going on Mike and Mark were plotting to get Janet to flip to them for F6 so they would have the majority for the next vote so they secretly planned to save her and get Ty renominated. On Day 14 houseguests played "Big Brother Gladiators" where Jeremy and Jacob decided to throw the competition to Mark so that he could win his first competition and keep the nominations the same. They were victorious in their attempts as Mark won the Veto. However Mark backstabbed Jeremy and Jacob and nominated their third wheel Ty, taking their target Janet off the block. Realising the vote was going to be near unanimous Jeremy flipped his vote to also evict Ty as on Day 15 Ty was evicted unanimously 4-0. After Ty's eviction houseguests played "Before or After" which ended up with Jeremy winning his 4th HoH in a row. Euro surprised the houseguests with the news that the golden key twist was no more but the Diamond Power of Veto twist was still in play. Annoyed at the backstabbing of the previous week Jeremy set his sights on splitting up "The Jersey Boys" after consulting Jacob they both decided that they would take them out this week. At the nomination ceremony both Cameron and Janet were both safe for the first time this season as Mike and Mark both went on the block. Mike and Mark planned to win the Veto and backdoor Jacob but in case he won they both tried to make amends with Jeremy and Jacob. On Day 16, houseguests played "Veto my Mojito" which ended with Jacob winning. Mike make a desperate plea to Jacob to renominate Janet and evict her as she is after them. Mike's plea worked as he was saved from the block and Janet was renominated. Cameron and Janet both tried to save Janet but it didn't work as Janet became the 4th juror by a vote of 2-1 with Jacob and Mike evicting her over Mark. After Janet's eviction, the final five battled it out in "Goal!" with Jacob scoring Head of Household. Jacob realised that Cameron stood basically stood no chance of winning and he wanted to make sure himself and Jeremy made the final two so he made the move to nominate "The Jersey Boys" Mike and Mark. Infuriated with the nomination the two sought revenge. After playing the competition "Match-Up" Mark was victorious. Initially Mark was torn on who to nominate between Jeremy and Cameron as he wanted to ensure Mike's safety. After Jeremy persuaded him that he would keep him safe he re-nominated Cameron, saving himself. Jacob and Jeremy decided to go with their plan to get out the power player of Mike so a shocked Mike was evicted in a 1-1 vote (Mark saved him) and Jacob breaking the tie to send him out the door. After Mark's eviction houseguests took part in "Sitting ducks" with Jeremy inialating the competition once again. Jeremy chose to keep his final two of Jacob safe again as he planned to get rid of threat Mark, however Jeremy's plans were stopped when Mark won the "Ghosts from the past" Veto competition. Mark chose to evict Jacob getting vengeance for Mike's eviction. After Jacob's eviction houseguests took part in "Spam-off" with Jeremy winning a spot in the final part. Then in "Big Brother Chess" Cameron defeated Mark and in the final competition called "Juror's Statements" Cameron won his first HoH. Cameron decided to evict Mark as he had a previous final two deal with Jeremy. Finally on Day 23 Jeremy was crowned the winner over Cameron in a 5-1 vote. Voting History Trivia